The other Brother
by Clumsy Bella 101
Summary: Sparks fly between innocent Bella and troubled Edward. The problem is, Edward is Bella's boyfriend's brother. Will their morals be enough to hold them back or will desire take over and cause them to fall over the edge? Drug use, bad language, and sexual content. Rated M. E B All human.
1. Chapter 1

Edward (:

This was the last fucking time I was letting her do this to me. She was the mother, I was the kid. She was supposed to be tucking me into bed when I came home wasted, not vice versa. I close my eyes and wait for the sound of the front door. _Click. _The door opens and I can hear her high-heels clicking across the tile. I sit up to look at her. She is walking in my direction, or should I say _trying _to walk. She is swaying back and forth and tumbles forward into the wall. _Fuck this. _I told her that if she came home fucked up again, that I was going to leave her.

I slowly get off the couch and walk over to her. I was so fucking sick of this and I didn't give a shit if she needed stitches from where she hit her head on the wall or if she twisted her ankle falling. I was going to get her up into her bed and then I was going to call Emmett so I could get the hell out of Chicago before my life went in the same direction as my ma's. _I couldn't live here with her anymore. _And the fucked up thing was, I had given up everything for her. I thought that she could at least give up this _one_ thing for me.

I had left my brother behind for her. I had ended our close relationship so that I could try to fix ma, but Emmett was right ma couldn't be fixed. This was her, alcoholic, no job, loser ma. No one could fix her, not her parents, not Emmett's dad, and not us. Ma was screwed up, for _life_.

She had fooled around when she was a teenager and had Emmett, then she did the same thing again and had me. She had to drop out of high school to help raise us and she never stopped drinking. My dad flew town as soon as he found out that one of the many chicks he fucked was pregnant, and Emmett's dad wanted to take Emmett and I and move out of the state to raise us on his own. He stuck around for a while and tried to fix Elizabeth, but she was addicted to the feeling of fuckedupness, and he finally left her a few years ago. He offered to take me along, but like I said I still had hope. I thought that I could fix her, that she would love me enough to quit and be the good parent I never had. _I was wrong._

I kneel down in front of her and she smiles at me, "Always there for Eddy..._" _I shake my head, "Not anymore ma, not anymore." I pull her into my arms and I can smell the alcohol on her breath as she begs me to stay. Part of me wants to stay with her, but I promised myself that this was going to be the last time. I told her that too, but she chose the one thing she loved more than me,_ alcohol_. So she could have the fucking alcohol, but I was leaving.

I lay her down on her bed and pull the covers up over her. A tear slips down her cheek as she looks up at me. As she looks up at the last person that was willing to help her through this, and another person she's disappointed. I lean forward and kiss her forehead, "I love you ma, I always will. And if you ever get yourself together, I'll come back for you." she wraps her arms around my neck, using all the strength she has left in her intoxicated body to hold me there, "No Eddy, you can't leave me. I don't know what will happen to me if you're gone!"

I rip her arms off my neck and it is a simple thing to do, because of how drunk she is. "You did this to yourself Ma." I say standing up and walk out of the room. I try to push the guilt, the sadness, the hopelessness away, but it doesn't work. A few tears run down my cheek and I strike them away, as if striking them away would strike the pain along with it.

%

I look out the plane window, saying goodbye to Chicago and all the things that came along with it. My school, my friends, my memories, and my ma. _This is for the best, _I try and convince myself. I'll be happy and there won't be anything to drag me down anymore. I just hope that with time I can move on and not have that twinge of guilt left in my stomach every time I think of her.

The plane ride is long from Chicago to Washington and I try to sleep, but I keep picturing her face in my head and how desperate she looked. I can't sleep, I can barely breath. I feel like I betrayed her, but I keep telling myself it's the other way around. She was given a choice by me. I told her that she could live a happy life and be my mother, or she continue doing what she was doing without me. She _chose_ this.

%

I'm shaken awake by something and I groan, opening my eyes. "We have arrived in Washington sir." I must've finally fallen asleep. We are here. Shit why am I suddenly so nervous? Maybe because Emmett is out there waiting for me and I haven't seen him in three years_. _I smile at the pilot and stand up, moving out of the aisle and grabbing my suitcase from the overhead. I thank the pilot for waking me and for flying us here, then walk down the shoot of the plane.

I see Emmett and he's just as I remembered him. Giant and muscular, with the personality of a teddy bear. He has a huge goofy smile on his face and I can't help but smile back at him. I walk faster, eager to talk to him and make up for lost times. He pulls me into a giant bear hug and I ruffle his hair all brotherly and shit like he used to do to me. "Long time no see brother! Finally realized that bitch isn't worth your time?" I stiffen. _How fucking dare him talk about her that way, he may have stopped loving her as a mother, but she was still __**my ma**__._

"Don't fucking call her a bitch Emmett." I say bitterly. I wanted to get one thing straight with him, I didn't _hate_ her. I just couldn't _deal_ with her anymore_._ He holds his hands up in defense, "Sorry man, wasn't meaning to offend you, I should be more careful bout that shit, I know you're sensitive." _Sensitive? _Him saying that just pisses me off further, acting like I'm over reacting or something? That's _our_ mom he's talking about here.

"No Em, I'm not being sensitive! You may not love her anymore, but she's still my fucking Ma and I care about her!" I try to keep my yelling down, but he's making me mad. I bet Justin turned him completely against her, made him hate our mother's fucking guts. All I know is, he's different. He used to be the same way, all defensive and shit over her, but look at him now! Referring to ma as a _bitch_? He places a hand on my shoulder and looks at me, "Look Ed, I'm sorry. Can we please move on and not start our time together fighting about this?" I nod, still pretty worked up over it, but I'd drop it for now.

We leave the airport and it's a long drive through the shitty town of Forks to their house. The drive is completely silent except for the radio and I feel kind of bad for making our reunion awkward, but he should know not to talk about someone I've lived with for my entire life. We pull up to a large ass house in the middle of the fucking forest. _Great I just moved from Chicago to the middle of fucking no where..._ I get out of Josh's jeep and he opens the trunk so I can get my suitcase out.

Once we are in his house, he shows me the room that I will be staying in. The house is a million times nicer than the tiny shack I had been living in with my ma. I guess the thousands of dollars worth of decorations and the built in pool in the back yard made sense though since Carlisle was a doctor and Esme owned a clothing store in the Port Angles Josh left me alone in my room after telling me to help myself in the kitchen, but that Carlisle would have dinner ready around seven. Carlisle and his wife Esme were both at work so I had yet to see them.

I unpacked all of my shit and hung it in the closet stuffing my underwear and socks in the built in dresser_._ I felt like I was living in a dream world. I'd suddenly become rich. After all that I decided to take a nap. I didn't feel like talking to Emmett because of how awkward things had become and I was really fucking tired.

%

Emmett woke me up around six thirty, telling me that Carlisle and Esme were home and I should get ready to go downstairs and greet them. I nodded and he left so I could get ready. I brushed my teeth because sleeping can make your breath smell shitty and changed into a dress shirt keeping my same jeans on. I splashed some cold water on my face preparing myself for what was to come. If Emmett hated ma then so did Carlisle and his wife, but I couldn't flip out on them like I did Emmett because this was their house and they were allowing me to move in with them.

Esme was a cute, quirky, woman and I could definitely see why Carlisle was so keen with her. Esme was a lot different then he used to be. He was pretty bad ass when I knew him. He smoked weed with me and Emmett when we were teenagers and I could never picture him doing that now. He was dressed in a suit with his hair slicked back and his personality was professional, " Nice to finally see you again." He had said shocking me. I had thought he'd say something more along the lines of, " Waz up my brother! After we eat this shit, I gotta blunt we can go smoke up stairs in my room." But I guess time changed you, that'd be me soon...

Dinner tasted great and we all got along nicely probably because not once was my ma brought up. I offered to help with the dishes, but Esme refused telling me that she always did it and it'd be messing with her routine if I were to help. Carlisle, Emmett, and I sat around watching T.V for a bit and soon it was time to crash. I was starting school tomorrow at Forks High, and I was not looking forward to that shit at all. I hated being the new kid.

%

I woke up to the sound of a pounding fist on my door, "Edward, you need to get up and get ready for school!" Esme's sweet, musical, voice sang from the other side of my door and I mumbled an ok dismissing her. I get up and change into a green t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I grab my grayhoodie and my backpack full of supplies and hurry down the stairs to get breakfast.

I am eating cereal when Emmett comes down the stairs looking like he hardly slept at all. He mumbles a "Hey what's up brother?" and pours himself a bowl of cereal. We eat in silence, nothing but the sound of Emmett's "smackin and slurping" and leave the house soon afterwards.

Esme drives me to school because Emmett had to go pick up his girlfriend and I am suddenly getting all of these thoughts of regret for even coming here in the first place. I say goodbye to her, kissing her hand and get out of the car. There are a ton of people around me and they are all eying me up and down like I'm fresh meat or something. I don't know anyone and I am suddenly anxious. I go behind the school and take out my lighter and a pack of cigarettes. I bring the cigarette to my lips and light it, sucking the nicotine into my system. I can feel all of my nerves start drifting away as the cigarette eases my anxiety. My phone beeps and there's a text from Emmett.

**Emmett**

_where the hell are you man?_

I roll my eyes at his rude comment and reply.

**Me**

_I'm behind the school alone because my brother ditched me for his girlfriend._

I smirk at my response and soon Emmett is behind the school and in my face yelling at me. "Look Ed I've been trying really hard to ignore your shitty attitude and I know you're fucked up because of ma but, I can't drop everything for you. You need to look after yourself here." I ash my cigarette on his shoe and flip him the bird with my other hand, "Look you texted me." I argue back at him raising my arms in defense. I grab my bag taking one last puff of my cigarette before dropping it in the dirt and walking away from him.

%

The first class I have is trigonometry, which I don't mind because I'm fucking beast at numbers. I sit through that class and pretend to take notes when really all I'm doing is doodling. The bell rings after what seems like ten minutes and I hurry on out of there, before my teacher decides to try and catch me up with some of the shit they've been learning.

I walk out into the hall and glance down at my schedule _Biology Great. _I go to my locker which is on the first floor and grab my biology book. I get to class two minutes before the bell rings and sit at the only empty desk in the classroom. I pull my hood up hiding me from the curious glances. I am about to take my notebook out and start doodling, when I spot Em in the doorway. _Please don't have this class with me_, _Please God. _I chant over and over in my head, but then I notice the girl he has his arms wrapped around.

Emmett's girlfriend was hott, I would so tap that shit if Em's tongue wasn't down her throat. She was petite with a curvy little waist and a tight ass, her hair was long and blonde with giant curls that are swung over her shoulder hiding her chest from me, and her face was all natural. I liked that she didn't have a ton of makeup caked on her face like everyone else here. She was sexy as hell and she wasn't mine she was _his_. "Fuck my life" I mumble under my breath and her eyes lock to mine. She has chocolate brown Bambi -like eyes and I can feel my heart skip a beat. _God! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

I bring my attention back to the gay ass teacher at the front of the room. "Edward please stand up so everyone can see you" the old man says and I stand up in front of my chair all attention suddenly on me."This is Edward everyone. He is new here from Chicago." I am fucking pissed, I don't want to talk to these people except for maybe _her_. Nah who am I kidding not even her. I didn't even want to be in New York. I glance around at the people but don't really see anyone because my mind is somewhere else. _Like in Emmett's girlfriend's pants_...NO! My conscience is beginning to annoy me and I take my seat.

I keep my eyes glued to the front of the class room and I can feel someone approaching the desk. "Hi." I look up and it's her_._ I look back down, "Hey." I mumble under my breath and scoot my chair as far away from her as possible when she sits in the seat next to me, _what the fuck is my problem? _The teacher explains that we will be reading a chapter from our text books and answering the questions at the end of the chapter. He looks towards me and I groan. _what now fag?_

"Bella, Dear? Could you please, help Edward out with anything he doesn't understand?" _Fuck you Banner._

Bella nods her pretty little head and scoots her chair closer to me smiling. "So, Edward why did you move here?" _Why the fuck do you care? You're only talking to me because you're dating my shit head of a brother..._ As much as I want to say that to her I can't. I have to be nice to her she didn't deserve to be treated rudely. She didn't do anything wrong. _Except agree to dating your brother!_ My conscience is really starting to piss me off and I look up to answer her.

"Um... cuz I couldn't live with my ma anymore and Emmett is the only other family I have. How long have you guys been dating?"

I wanted to change the subject from me to her right away. I didn't like talking about my life in Chicago and I didn't even know this girl. I wasn't about to let her know all my personal shit. Her freshly manicured nails click up and down on the desk in front of me and I look at her. She's deep in her thoughts.

"About a year. So your ma, she still lives in Chicago?"

_She's fucking turning the conversation back to me again! And a year!? Damn, this shit was more serious than I thought. She must seriously care about him. _I try and think of an answer for her. I wanted to say something that gave her a clue that the subject wasn't one I was comfortable discussing. I wanted to end this conversation now, before I blew my shit and messed things up with a potential friend.

"Yeah but I had no choice she made her decision." I mumble a little more harshly than I meant to and turn my body away from her. Hopefully this was a clear enough sign that I didn't want to talk about it. And it was she didn't talk to me or even look at me for the rest of the period.

%

The rest of the day was a blur. I sat with some guys from the football team at lunch, their names were Tyler and Mike. They were pretty cool, but the chicks they carried on their arms were fucking , Mike's girlfriend and Angela, Tyler's girlfriend, were flirting with me the entire lunch period and it didn't even phase the two idiots. I ignored the two bitches the best that I could and was relieved when the bell rang.

I walked into the boy's locker room for sixth period gym. My eyes searched the room for a spot for myself and there at the back of the room digging through his locker was Emmett_._ Like always, I find myself thinking_ FML. _I move out of his sight so I can change and rush out of there before he has a chance to catch up with me. Bella is seated on the gym's shiny, cold, floor with her legs criss- crossed- apple sauce. She had these really small booty shorts on and a baggy school t-shirt. I sigh and move over to sit by the boys.

Emmett comes out a few minutes later with his arm thrown over some guy's shoulder. He leaves his friend when he sees Bella and rushes over to her. She smiles widely at him wrapping her arms around his neck as he bends over to kiss her. I suddenly feel nauseous and look away. I have no clue why seeing them together bothers me so much but for some reason it drives me crazy. Neither Bella or Emmett spoke a word to me during gym but Em continued shooting glares at me and I was relieved when that class was over.

I headed over to my last class of the day, Spanish. Fuck, I hated that class. I was fucking Italian why the hell did I have to learn to speak Mexican? It didn't make any sense. I entered the classroom, shocked to see Bella sitting at the front of the room talking to Jessica. Damn we sure had a lot of classes together. I pulled my hood up and walked to the back of the room to sit down. I hoped she wouldn't notice me and she didn't or at least it didn't seem like she did. This hot girl Raine takes a seat next to me and it doesn't seem like she fits in here. I smile my crooked smile at her and slip her my number. She texts me right away and we carry on a conversation during class via text. First the conversation starts out casual and innocent. I find out that she moved here from California a few months ago and hates this deserted pathetic excuse for a town. She doesn't talk to anyone and I'm the first person that's said a word to her since she's moved here. I can sorta see why they avoid her when I take a closer look at her she takes on that gothic appearance. Jet black pin straight hair. She has on a lacy long sleeve shirt and some tight as fuck black cargo pants along with some knee high leather fuck me boots. Her skin is tan likely from the sun in California. All the girls here are pale as fuck except for the few that apply so much foundation they have orange faces and white , I like my girls in black and skulls.

Me- _How big are your tits?_

_Raine- Double Ds_

_Me- Can I see them?_

_Raine- When?_

_Me- after school. i have a big fat blunt we can smoke too._

_Raine- You're on._

I smile at my phone and then at her. Her tits are fucking huge the shirt although it completely covers any sign of cleavage does not hide their size. I can't wait to smoke up and then fuck the shit out of this fallen angel. The bell rings and I stand up after Raine following her out the door and to her locker. I can see Bella across the hall at her locker. She's reaching up to grab her jacket from a hook and a slither of skin is showing. She stretches more to reach it and a blue lacy thong appears. Raine takes me into the forest and we're officially out of sight out of mind. I push her up against a tree rubbing my dick against her covered pussy. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me hard. Our tongues swirl as I run my hands under her shirt slowly ripping it off. Once its off I pull away from her lips and lick her chest. I unclasp her bra allowing her big soft titties to spring out. I groan grinding into her and sucking on her left nipple. "Fuck me." she moans and I gladly oblige unzipping my pants while she struggles with hers. As soon as they're off I push her matching red panties to the side and slide in. We both groan in unison. I lift her up and push her back into the tree roughly pounding into her pussy. I glide in and out going in harder and harder each time she screams and she sounds like a porn star when she does it. " Fuck Edward harder! Harder! I love your dick in my pussy." I groan into her neck fucking her even harder than before and sucking and biting on her neck im sure I'll leave a hickey. I lift her body higher and she struggles to keep her legs tight around my waist as I push in and out. "I'm so close." she whispers biting on my ear. I rub my two fingers against her clit and she comes hard and I follow shortly there after.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! And yes they used a condom lol. I just didn't include him putting it on. And yes I'll be updating frequently at least once a week. Continue reviewing! Love hearing from you!

:) CB

Edward

Em's parents were going out of town this weekend so we were throwing a party. Me and that Raine chick hooked up a few more times during the week but my attention still remained solely on Bella. There was something about her that had me completely and utterly infatuated by her. We'd spoken a few times this week. She complimented me on my skills in biology. She pretty much sucked at it but she kicked my ass at Spanish. She let me copy her homework on Wednesday. Today was Thursday and I had Biology with Bella next. I entered the class room. I had on my army green overalls today. They made my eyes really stand out. Bella entered the room with Emmett in tow behind her I had to hold back a groan. _Why?_ He kissed her goodbye and she made her way over to me. "So I heard you two are having a little shin dig tomorrow night.

"You heard right. Ima get fucked up"

She giggled batting her lashes and smiled coyly at me.

"You gonna have any molly at the party?"

I looked at her eyes wide out of shock. I didn't know she was that type of girl.

"Wasn't planning on it. But, I can get some if you want it.

"No I'm totally kidding! I'm straight edged as they come. I only drink on occasions.

I smirked. My assumptions were right. She wasn't that kind of girl.

"Little jokester on our hands. Good one. You almost had me fooled Ms. Swan."

We took an exam and the bell rang shortly thereafter.

"Walk me to class Mr. Cullen?"

Bella said winking at me.

"Sure thing Ms. Swan"

She linked her arm in mine and I smiled crookedly at her leading us both to gym class. Emmett stopped us in the hallway and looked at our arms weirdly. He grabbed Bella by the hand and pulled her to him. _And that's my cue to leave._ I headed toward the locker room and Emmett grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Hold on a sec. Wanna smoke a blunt with us after school?"

I squinted my eyes at Bella.

"Thought you were straightedge?"

She smiled shyly. It was cute.

"I am. I don't smoke. I just watch. I can still tag along."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Touché Ms. Swan. I'll see you two after school then."

I slowly made my way back in the direction of the locker room and changed into my gym clothes. I tried not to watch the two love birds the whole period but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella she was just so alluring. The period ended and I spent the entire Spanish class eye fucking Raine while she sent me naked pictures of herself. She wanted to chill after school but I told her I was smoking with some friends.

Raine

Mind if I tag along mister ;)? We could work in a quickie after?

I smirked at her message.

Me

You're on.

She smiled seductively and the bell rang signaling our release. Raine grabbed my hand and I snatched it away when Emmett and Bella came into view. She wasn't my girlfriend.

"This is my_ friend_ Raine." Purposely emphasizing on the word friend.

Bella eyed her suspiciously. I had the keen suspicion that she was jealous for some reason. Emmett smiled.

"Nice to meet you Raine."

"Likewise and you are?"

"I'm Emmett, Edward's brother and this is my girlfriend Bella."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks. Yours too. Very unique."

"Thanks I get that a lot. My last name is Forrest too which is really weird."

"So your full name is Raine Forrest?" I asked gawking at her.

"Yes! Now stop looking at me that way Edward!" she yelled hitting me in the side.

"Alright. Let's go smoke a bowl. Enough with the idle chit chat." Emmett complained.

"Idle? I didn't know that word even existed in your vocabulary."

"Oh shut up Emmett. Come on!"

We exited the building and hot boxed Emmett's jeep. Raine giggled all loud and shit at whatever he was telling her. Bella kept smiling at me.

"What are you smiling at cutie?" I said.

My usual filter was gone and I had no shame in flirting with her. She batted her lashes at me. She did that often.

"Nothing your eyes are just so red and you have a goofy smile on your face. It's amusing."

I laughed at that.

"I'm glad I amuse you."

"Well we better get going." Em said ending his conversation with Raine and mine with Bella.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay but, I'm gonna catch a ride with Raine Forrest."

I said just to spite her and she smacked my butt as we got out of the car. Evelyn frowned as we left and I had to hold back a smile. Raine and I fucked in her car and then she drove me home.

When I got home, Em was out with his friends and Bella was there making a cake with Esme. Carlisle's birthday was tomorrow which was why they were going out of town. They were going to spend his birthday weekend in Vegas. However, we were having the whole family celebrate it tonight since we wouldn't see him. I smiled at Bella and she looked up at me bashfully.

"Is there anything I can do to help out? I'm all yours." I offered to Esme.

"You're so sweet. Yes actually. If you don't mind doing the dishes. Bella you think you can handle icing the cake on your own? I need to run to the store to get the balloons.

"Yes. I can handle it."

I was secretly pleased that she was leaving and I would finally be alone with Bella. I worked on scrubbing the dishes while she iced the cake and when I was done I sauntered over to her at the counter. I dipped my finger in the cake's frosting and licked it.

"Edward! That's grose! Eat it from the bowl, not the top of the cake that we are all going to eat."

I raised my hands in defense.

"Okay girl. You're really foxy aren't you?" I teased.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Like you have an attitude."

"Foxy means hot or sexy. Your thinking of spicy or sassy."

"Oh."

I went to the living room to watch TV. and then I heard Bella shriek from the kitchen and I about jumped out of my fucking pants when she did.

"What is it?!" I gasped panicking.

She just pointed towards the dishwasher. The dishwasher that was leaking soap studs and water all over the floor.

"Holy shit."

I opened the dishwasher and slipped in the process. Landing on my butt in the middle of all the ciaos. Bella proceeded to laugh as I struggled to get up but slipped again. She stumbled over to me and reached her hand out which I eagerly took and pulled her into the mess with me.

"Oh my god! Edward!"

I chuckled and shrugged at her glaring.

"That's what you get for laughing at me you brat." I huffed.

We stared into each other's eyes and my heart did that thing where it skips a beat. Brown to green orbs. Mystery staring at fascination. She fascinated me. I picked up a hand full of bubbles and blew them in her face causing her to cough.

"Edward!"

I bent over laughing and did it again just to spite her. She then proceeded to throw hand fulls of bubbles into my hair.

"Oh this is war now!"

We battled it out on the floor in a full on bubble war. At one point she fell into me causing me to wrap my arms around her in an embrace.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

I looked behind me to see Emmett standing there with Mike.

"Oh I put the wrong soap in the dish washer and it overflowed all over the place". "I can see that. I mean what are you doing with your hands on my girlfriend?"

I looked down at what he was talking about and let go of her immediately. She peered up at Emmett nervously and I rose to my feet in a fit of anger.

"What Em?! She fucking fell alright? And I caught her. What did you want me to do let her fall on her face in the water?"

I was really annoyed at how quick he was to jump on me about this.

"And look if I wanted my hands on your girlfriend I wouldn't be touching her back. My fingers would be in her pu-"

Emmett launched at me which I admit I deserved and Bella fought to get in the middle. Mike ran over and grabbed Emmett by the hood pulling him off of me.

"That was un fucking called for Ed!"

"I know. I'm sorry but so was your rude remark."

He apologized and I ran up to my room to change into some dry clothes.

Dinner was nice with the whole family plus Mike and Bella. Me and Bella avoided each other except for the mere occasional glance at one another. She was wearing Em's boxers and one of his hoodies. She looked beautiful. The mascara was smeared under her eyes making the brown appear even more potent. She took my breath away. When dinner was over I went up to my room. I didn't feel like spending my night watching Em and Bella make out in the hot tub. This girl would be the death of me. I was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I am so sorry! First time I posted this chapter I had the names wrong. I'm trying to get it published and so I can't use Stephanie Meyer's names and every time I post a chapter I have to change the names back. Thanks for letting me know and sorry for the confusion if their names are ever wrong lmk! And now you know why. Please, please, review I have about 300 views and only 5 reviews That makes me really sad. Plus, I'm more motivated to update quickly when I have a bunch of ppl telling me to!

~CB

Chapter 4!

Edward

Today was the party and I was stoked. Bella and I avoided each other ever since the dishwasher incident with Em accusing me of touching her. I hoped that tonight that would change. I needed to talk to her. I craved it like I crave oxygen or water. I was on Bella withdraw. What was this girl doing to me?

I helped Em clean the house after school and set out all the liquor and snacks. We ordered some pizzas and before we knew it people started arriving. There were probably 100 people that came in all of 30 minutes. I looked around trying to spot Bella but I guess she hadn't made it yet. And in she walked wearing the sexiest fucking dress I'd ever seen that revealed a decent amount of cleavage. It was a green lacy dress that came down about mid-thigh and she had some high heel cream boots on. They were suede. Enough said. I was in awe of her. I raised my finger and beckoned her to me. She smiled timidly and made her way over.

"Hey stranger."

Hey foxy mama." I said winking at her.

She giggled and suddenly a slow song came on. I acted without thinking and stretched out my hand.

"Care to dance madam?"

"Certainly kind sir." She responded sweetly and I immediately pulled her towards me.

We began to dance and I couldn't keep my eyes off her pretty brown ones.

"How do you like the party so far Ms. Swan?"

"I like it very much. Thanks for asking Mr. Cullen."

We continued to dance until the song was over with my hand on her lower back and hers on my shoulders. The moment was so spectacular it was like it was just me and her out there on the dance floor. When the song was over she curtsied and I laughed at her dorky behavior.

"May I cut in?" Emmett peered over my shoulder and I released his girlfriend unwillingly.

"Of course."

She smiled weakly and took his hand in trade of my own. _And this is my cue to get trashed. _I headed straight for the kitchen and poured about a liter of vodka down my throat. The warm burn was very welcome. In fact it reminded me a bit of another burn brought on by an entirely different substance. Then I saw just the person I was looking for, Raine. She jogged over to me wrapping her arms around me and giving me a big kiss on the lips. I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside with me.

"Oh my god Edward! You have a pool? You should've told me to bring my suit."

I smirked and lifted her shirt over her head.

"What's wrong with this? It's the same thing."

I pulled my shirt and my jeans off and pulled her into the pool with me. The pool was heated to suit the weather. I grabbed the joint out of my wallet which was safe on the dry concrete and brought a lighter to my lips. She smiled evilly and grabbed the joint from me taking a hit straight after me.

"I think we might be soul mates."

"And why's that?"

"Because we both are taken by the same things weed and sex."

Except I was also taken by Bella more so than I was the weed and the sex. No… that couldn't be true. _Was it? _I dunked her under the water instead of answering and she squealed swatting my chest in what I assume she meant to be revenge but it hardly did anything to me. I laughed at her failed attempt and swung her over my back swimming towards the diving board. I ran out still with her in my arms and jumped off the diving board forcing us both in the deep end.

"Alright that's enough! I'm soaked now and in need of a drink let's get out."

Right as she said that Em and Bella walked out onto the patio.

"Hey Bella. Wanna get in?" I called to her.

Her eyes immediately widened in shock and she put her hands to her throat.

"No! No thank you I mean. I don't swim."

"How do you not swim? Are you chicken? Do I need to get some floaties out for you?"

"I just don't."

"Why not? You scared? Don't make me come up there and get you."

She backed up toward the door immediately when I said this and I curled my brows in confusion.

"She just doesn't want to get in Edward! Drop it okay?"

I glared at Mr. Buzzkill and raised my arms in defense seemed like I was doing that a lot around him lately. I got out of the pool and grabbed some towels for me and Raine out of the shed. She thanked me and proceeded to go inside. I eyed Bella. She still looked upset and traumatized even. I brought my hand to her cheek. Touching it gently. Her skin was so smooth and soft.

"Look I'm sorry for upsetting you. I would never force you to do something you didn't want to do. I promise."

I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed her knuckles gently. She smiled shyly and Em cleared his throat causing me to drop her hand.

"Let's toke."

I gladly obliged and sat on the chairs with them. I watched Bella take a shot of her mixed drink. It looked like vodka and cranberry except about three fourths of it was vodka and only about one fourth was cranberry. Her face bunched up and then she closed her eyes. She looked so serene in that moment. I could kiss her. Emmett rose to his feet and eyed me warily.

"Can I trust leaving her with you?"

I didn't know what he was referring to the pool thing or the dishwasher incident either way I said he could trust me and he went inside to the restroom. My eyes shot to Bella as soon as the door shut.

"What was that about?"

"What? I'm scared of water."

"Why? Did something happen to you?"

"Nothing I feel like talking about right now. Ask me another time."

I nodded my head disappointed that she wouldn't tell me what happened to her. I inhaled some of the marijuana into my lungs and walked over to her. I knelt down in front of her and blew the smoke through her lips causing her to jump up and start coughing.

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

She laughed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't smoke."

"I know. This isn't smoking it's just inhaling what I give you." I said and I inhaled another mouth full leaning over her and blowing the smoke into her mouth. This time she opened her lips a little bit and they slightly brushed against mine in the process. It was the most delightful thing I'd ever experienced. I did it about five more times until Em returned to the patio the buzz kill that he was. I was pretty sure that Bella was feeling it. Her eyes were squinted and she had a content smile on her face. She just continued to sip on her drink while looking over at me occasionally. Damn I wanted her so badly. Em leaned over and kissed her on the cheek then whispered something in her ear. She nodded softly and he rose again leaving us alone on the patio.

"Where'd he go?"

"To hang out with Mike and them."

"Good"

"Why is that good?"

"Because I prefer being alone with you."

She smiled discreetly and I returned the gesture then went to sit by her.

"Take a hit and shot gun with me."

"What is that?"

"What I just did to you earlier. Blow it in my mouth."

"No I don't smoke."

"Bella, it's a short life with limited opportunities. Live a little."

"Well when you put it that way… You only live once right?"

I smiled big.

"YOLO!"

She giggled.

"Shots first!"

She went inside and came back out with what looked to me like rum. Yeah it was rum. Coconut rum, my favorite. The girl had great taste. I clinked my glass against hers.

"To only living once."

"To short lives and limited opportunities."

We smiled at each other and downed the shot.

"Now it's your turn."

I handed the blunt to her and she took it hesitantly bringing it to her lips and inhaling softly. She coughed violently and dropped her head to my chest then slowly rose her face. "Sorry I didn't save any for you."

She took another hit and exhaled the smoke into my mouth. I was so tempted to kiss her but I wanted that to be her decision not mine. She smiled genuinely at me and passed me the blunt it was almost cashed. I took a small hit and blew the smoke through her lips grazing my lips against hers on purpose. I felt her shiver and I smiled smugly.

"Goosebumps? Let's go inside."

"Okay."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her in behind me. I led us up to my bedroom and she wasn't shy at all she flopped right onto my bed.

"I saw Em passed out on the couch downstairs. Do you want me to take you home?"

"Nooo… my dad's the DEA that wouldn't be a good idea unless you feel like getting arrested tonight."

I smiled teasingly at her.

"Sounds great."

I flopped onto the bed next to her and put a movie on.

"You like "Devil wears Prada?""

"Yes? Why? Do you?"

"I don't mind it. It's my Ma's favorite movie. I bought her a copy for her birthday but she had already bought a copy of her own so I kept one of them." I thought it'd come in handy on nights like these."

"Yeah. Your right."

"Always am."

"Cocky much?"

"Very."

"Good thing I like cocky."

"Well you are dating my brother."

"Good point well-made Mr. Cullen."

"Thanks I'm always in dire need of your opinion Ms. Swan."

She giggled softly and hit me with a pillow. I laid down next to her and we watched the movie. I looked over at her to see if she was watching about twenty minutes into the movie and she was already passed out in my bed. _Shit I hope this doesn't get me in trouble. Should I sleep on the floor? _No fuck that. This is my bed. It's not my fault she fell asleep in it. I climbed under the covers and grabbed my throw blanket off the end of my bed covering Bella up. She made a sweet noise in her sleep and rolled over to face me. She sure was beautiful. Stunning even. I leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose softly then shut the TV off and went to sleep. I never slept better than I did that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Edward

I awoke hot and sweaty. Uncomfortable. _What the fuck?_ Not to mention my head was pounding and my vision was blurry. I found the culprit for the blazing heat that was my body. Bella was curled into my side with one leg thrown over both of mine and both arms wrapped around my torso. I shook her gently and leaned down peppering her hair with kisses. "Bella. Sweet girl. Wake up Love."

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes looking at me all confused and shit. "Hi."

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Why am I in your bed?"

"We were watching a movie and you fell asleep."

She nodded understanding and left my bed entering my bathroom.

"Grose I look like death. Do you have a brush?"

"Yeah middle drawer to the left."

She pulled the comb through her hair and dragged her fingers under both of her eyes removing the residue mascara that smeared in her sleep.

"Where's Emmett?"

"If he's still sleeping. On the couch."

"Okay. Thanks for not doing anything weird to me in my sleep."

"Who says I didn't do anything weird?"

_I did kiss her nose. _She glared at me and left the room. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and went down stairs for breakfast.

"So if my girlfriend slept in your bed where did you sleep?"

Mr. Buzz kill was already bitching.

"On the floor. We were watching a movie and she fell asleep so I moved to the floor."

Bella eyed me suspiciously and I shot her a look that said "don't say a word."

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Don't look at me!" Em said.

"I wasn't." I replied smirking at Bella.

She sighed. "Pancakes okay with you Mr. Cullen?"

"Perfect Ms. Swan."

Indeed they were. The pancakes were delicious just like I imagined Bella would taste.

The rest of the week passed leisurely slowly probably because one, it was the week before spring break and two, Bella was avoiding me and I had no idea why. She didn't speak a word to me since the day after the party and she avoided eye contact at all times. It was grating on my nerves and it had Em's name written all over it. I was just thankful that it was Friday and spring break.

"So what are our plans for spring break?" I asked Emmett. I doubt he'd actually tell me considering how close me and Bella were getting lately.

"Well, tonight we're all going to the lake if you wanna come?"

"The lake? I thought Bella hates the water?"

"She does. We aren't swimming. Mike's parents are letting him use their boat so we're going night fishing and drinking."

"Sounds like a blast. I'm in."

We arrived at the lake around eight o-clock. Bella was wearing black shorts and a bright pink tube top.

"You look pretty tonight."

"Thanks."

"You look pretty every night."

"Oh stop it Edward I'm blushing."

I smirked and wrapped my arms around her in a warm embrace. Emmett was somewhere else probably getting the boat ready for take-off.

"I've missed you."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and gave me a tight squeeze.

"You missed me? I just saw you."

"Yeah but you've been avoiding me. Why? Why are you avoiding me Bella?"

"No reason I just think we need some space."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment.

"Well I must let you know that I'm having Bella withdraws."

She giggled sweetly. And removed her arms from my waist backing up and forcing my hands to drop.

"Oh whatever!"

No seriously I was. Em returned and whisked Bella away to the driver's seat with him. Em was the only one with a boating license. He started driving and found a place for us to fish. I caught three that's three more than Emmett did and two more then Bella. That's right Em caught none and Bella caught one fish. What an idiot. Once the fishing was over it began to rain and Emmett tried to hurry back to shore. The waves began to become a little wild and rocky and before I knew it Bella was overboard. She screamed and I could no longer see her head. "Why isn't she wearing her life jacket?!"

I launched my body into the water after her and grabbed a hold of her waist the minute I caught sight of her. She wrapped her arms around my neck coughing and choking. Her eyes were pouring out tears. I climbed back onto the boat with her tightly wrapped in my arms and brought her on to the couch with me. Josh continued to drive while I calmed her down.

"Mike, bring me a life jacket!"

Mike threw me a jacket and I put it on her. "Never get on here without one of these. No matter how stupid they look."

She was still crying and traumatized and I wrapped my arms around her and began kissing her hair then her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her chin. Everywhere except the one place on her face that I really wanted to kiss. She wrapped her arms around my head and I held her tightly against me. I never wanted to let her go.

When we were back to shore. Em took Bella and apologized to her over and over. When we got back to the house Em went outside to make a phone call and I grabbed Bella's hand and led her into the living room. She was still shaken up about the whole boat thing and wanted to stay the night.

"Can you tell me now why you're so terrified of water?"

"My little sister drowned in our community pool."

She brought her hand to her lips as if she accidentally spilled all her secrets. I was shocked at what she revealed it had to have been terrifying.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I said and she broke down into tears climbing into my lap and resting her head on my chest. I rocked her slowly back and forth kissing her hair and rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"Bella, I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

"Never say never." She croaked and I frowned at her words. She was so broken in that moment I didn't know what to do. Emmett entered the room and glared at me.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing! She just told me something about her past and it upset her!"

"You told him and you wouldn't tell me?" Emmett shouted and left the room in an angry manner. I was shocked. Bella told me the deepest secret in her heart. She showed me the skeletons of her closet before she even told her boyfriend. That said something about our relationship. I wasn't the only one with feelings.

"I better go explain." She said and climbed off of my lap and ascended the steps. Shit just got really complicated.

**Please, Please, Please, Review! Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you did!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate it!**

_**CB**_

Chapter 6

Edward

It was the week of the spring fling. I asked Bella to go with me and she agreed excitedly. Even girls like her liked getting asked to the dance. Bella and Emmett were going together of course. She had explained to him that I asked her why she was afraid of the water and she was still upset about the whole lake thing and having flash backs of the accident and it just slipped out of her. He forgave her and now they were as lovey dovey rub it in your face as ever. I'd love nothing more than to bring Bella to the dance but I'd settle for a hot chick like Raine. I put on my suit and tie while listening to Justin Timberlake's "Suit and Tie" song what can I say? It was fitting. Raine arrived shortly thereafter in a short purple dress and matching purple eye shadow. She looked sexy. But, Bella put her to shame the minute I saw her. She wore a red high low dress with some cow boy boots. She was breathtaking the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I grabbed Bella's hand and kissed it. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks Edward You don't look so bad yourself." She winked and it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. I grabbed Raine's hand and led her to our limo. Yes, I'd rented a limo for the occasion. We got to the dance and I poured me and her some punch. It was a country western dance so everyone was two stepping. I was pretty good at two stepping if I do say so myself. I grabbed Raine's hand after she downed the rest of her punch and showed her some of my incredible dance moves. I couldn't keep my eyes from wondering over to Bella and Em on the dance floor. She looked so fragile and elegant I could hardly stand the urge not to go over there and sweep her off her feet. After the song ended I sauntered across the dance floor to Bella and her toad. She smiled sweetly at me and I bowed in her presence. Reaching my arm out and asking her to dance. Em took Raine's hand. I took this as permission to dance with his girlfriend. I moved my feet back and forth and twirled her around and dipped her when the chorus played.

"You're a lovely dancer Mr. Cullen."

"Why thank you Ms. Swan"

I continued to dance with her and as the song ended I dipped her body all the way to the ground to the point that her long blonde hair was touching the wooden floor. She smiled widely.

"I'm breathless."

"As am I."

She grinned coyly and ran her hand through my hair. I brought us back to the same height and met Emmett and Raine in the middle of the dance floor. I was dreading letting go of her hand in exchange for Raine's. The dance ended soon after my dance with Bella and me and Raine took the limo back to my house. She was all over me in the limo and so I took her up to my room as soon as we got home. I stripped her of her clothes and began pounding into her. I told her she had to keep it down and she did. Everything was great until Bella burst through my door in the middle of our fucking.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

She left the room immediately and I climbed off of Raine pulling my sweats on and chasing after Bella down the hall.

"Bella what is it? Did you need me?"

She turned around with tear splotched cheeks.

"It's nothing it's just Emmett is asleep and I wanted to see what you were doing but I can see that your busy so never mind."

"No I'm not anymore."

"No really it's fine I don't want to be a cock block."

"You're not."

"I don't really feel like hanging out anymore Edward."

I grabbed her hand and swung her around forcing her to look at me.

"Look Bella, the only reason I'm in that room with her is because the girl I really want is taken."

She smiled softly and walked towards me.

"I guess I could go for some drinks and maybe a movie or something."

"I still have my limo let's do it in there."

"Okay sounds good let me grab my jacket."

I sent Raine home kissing her cheeks so she'd know that I was sorry for ending it before she could get off. She left without being mad at me and said she'd call me. I believed her.

Bella and I climbed into the limo together and I put on "Fifty First Dates" it was one of the only chick flicks I had besides "Devil wears Prada". We drank champagne and watched the movie giggling at the silly parts.

"I'm having a really good time with you Edward."

"I love spending time with you Ms. Swan."

She leaned towards me. Her forehead meeting mine and her nose brushing against my nose. This was it. I was going to kiss her and she wanted me to. I tilted my head upwards and brought my lips to hers. Our lips collided and she kissed me back eagerly. I pulled away to look at her eyes filled with lust. I wanted her bad.

"Are you sure?"

She kissed me again giving me my answer and I brought my hand to her leg rubbing it gently. She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her hands through my hair. I pulled the strings of her dress down and pulled it off of her revealing some black bra and panties. My favorite. I groaned and picked her up lifting her on top of me. She pulled my shirt off and I undid my zipper and slowly eased inside of her.

"Ugh!"

Bella moaned in my ear nibbling on my jaw.

"You feel so good right now."

"I know so do you."

I moved back and forth at a slow rhythm. It wasn't fucking with Bella. I was making love to her.

**Please, please, review! I need some feedback for this one! **

_**CB**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

Reviewers: Let's just pretend that Edward did take a shower before getting with Bella. Also, I made an error and included the name Josh as opposed to Emmett in the last chapter. Remember I'm trying to get it published so I have real names. I missed some editing. Now, enjoy the chapter and please review!

_CB_

Chapter 7.

_**Edward**_

Bella had not talked to me since we hooked up. I tried to talk to her in class and at the house but she wouldn't hear it. She said that everything was a huge mistake and could never happen again. She wouldn't even look at me it was driving me nuts. School was almost over and I wouldn't see her every day for an hour and half like I was used to. Later that night, Bella came to the house for her and Em's monthly movie ritual. Emmett asked me if I wanted to join and I accepted eagerly craving any time at all that I could spend with her. Maybe I could even get her to talk to me. We watched the movie in silence with the occasional giggle from Bella or chuckle from Emmett. I was staring at the screen. However, I was comprehending nothing because all I could concentrate on was Bella's proximity to me. Her hand was awfully close and I was just itching to grab it and hold it gently in mine. But, I knew she wouldn't have it. Em sighed and got up in a hurry.

"I want some popcorn."

"Do you have any m&ms?"

"Of course babe I'll bring you some."

"Yeah I'll take some popcorn and m&ms too." I mumbled to him.

I loved the combination of the salty popcorn and sweet chocolate from the m&ms. As soon as he was out of my sight and in the kitchen I turned to Bella and grabbed her hand kissing it. She yanked it away from me with eyes wide and mean.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What is your problem? You know you want this. Just say yes."

"No Edward that's where you're mistaken I don't want this. The other night was a drunken mistake."

I rolled my eyes at this.

"Yeah? Well, the truth comes out when you're drunk doesn't it Bella?"

She looked down all guilty like and I brought my hand to her chin involuntarily.

"Look I get that this is fucked up. I understand that. But, I've never wanted anything more than I do right now. Just say when."

"When what?"

"Just say when and I'm yours. We can figure this thing out together all of us Em included."

At that point Emmett came back into the room with two popcorn bowls and a box of m&ms.

"I hope you two don't mind sharing the candy."

We both shook our heads in response and I grabbed the candy from him pouring a shit load into my popcorn and then passing them to Bella. Bella smirked and repeated what I just did with the popcorn. When the movie was over I went up to my room. I decided I'd go to bed early tonight. I was getting nowhere with Bella. And, that's when I heard the patio door close. I went outside to see who it was that had gone out there. It was Bella.

"Hey."

"Hi." She responded softly not looking at me.

She had a joint in her hand and I handed her my blue lighter.

"Thanks."

She brought the joint to her lips and lit it on fire. Coughing harshly after her hit and handing it to me. I took a nice long drag of the marijuana and handed it back to her after my second hit. We finished off the joint and Bella still had yet to look at me.

I grabbed her hand and yanked her towards me our stomaches touching. She tried to back away but I wouldn't have it. I grabbed her face and forced her to look at me. Then I leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth. She breathed heavily. The combination of marijuana and mint making it's way through my nostrils.

"Don't push me away Bella. You want this just as bad as I do."

"I know I do! Are you happy? I said it! But, we can't do this. I can't do this. It isn't right to Emmett."

"I know. But it's never felt more right with you."

Before she could even respond her arms were around my neck hands tangled in my hair and she was kissing me desperately. I poked my tongue at her lips and she let me in our tongues dancing gracefully as we kissed. I brought my hands to her ass and squeezed it gently causing her to moan in appreciation. Her hands glided up the back of my shirt and I got Goosebumps in the process. Then she pulled away.

"I have to go. This isn't right."

She dropped my hand and entered the house. I returned to my room and started to sketch aimlessly. My mind was in another place_. What the fuck was that? She kisses me and then tells me she needs to leave and it isn't right? _I heard a door slam and yelling and I hopped up from my bed to see what the commotion was. I saw Bella run out the front door and Em standing their seething. I'd never seen him so mad.

"What happened man?"

I asked. It was obvious that he and Bella had just gotten into it but I wanted to know what about. _Had she told him? Should I be scared for my life right now?_

"Bella is keeping something from me and I tried to get her to open up about it but she refuses. So I'm pissed at her."

_Damn he could tell? That wasn't good. Why couldn't she do a better job at hiding it? I could. _

"Damn I'm sorry man maybe it's too personal."

He shrugged and went into his room slamming his door violently behind him. I decided to call Bella. Her number was written on the fridge for Esme and I quickly dialed.

"Hello?"

Her voice was like an angel.

"Hey."

"Edward? Why are you calling me?"

"Well first of all I wanted to hear your voice. But, I also wanted to ask you why you're having such a difficult time keeping this a secret. Em knows something is up."

"I know he does. I just feel so guilty I don't know. Maybe we should tell him…"

"Tell my brother that I banged his girlfriend I don't think so Bella. Not a good idea unless my life doesn't mean anything to you."

I could hear her sigh on the other line and then Raine walked into the room.

"Shit I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school."

"Okay bye Edward."

"Bye."

I looked at Raine she was smiling her typical devilish smile. I really wasn't in the mood for company. And why the fuck did she just show up here without knocking?

"What are you doing here? Did you even knock?"

I was pretty annoyed with the whole Emmett thing so her being here just made shit worse.

"Your brother let me in. What's up Mr. grumpy pants?"

"Sorry I'm just not in a good mood."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I rather not talk…"

I grabbed her and pulled her roughly to me. I kissed her hard and ripped her shirt straight down the middle.

"Hey! This was a new shirt."

"And I said no talking."

I pushed her down on to the bed and proceeded to fuck her. I wasn't gentle at all like I was with Bella. In fact, I was the opposite. I took out my bad mood in the sex and she groaned in pleasure so she didn't seem to mind.

She left after our little love session and I turned out the lights to go to sleep. I dreamt of fucking Raine and then it turned into making love to Bella in the process. Let's just say it was a wet dream.

**Please Review! It only takes a second! I need your feedback to continue!**

**CB.**


End file.
